


A Touch Of Love

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of the ships are cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, From Instagram, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith follows Lance around, Keith just wants some alone time with Lance, Lamce POV, Lance is cupid, Lance overworks himself, Love, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Pidge/unknown, True Love, Wings, i love these boys, lance has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Lance is like Cupid, he gives people the little push they need to fall in love. He needs love too.





	A Touch Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for this! I saw [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfYt5ACHaPw/) and it inspired me to write this! Hope you like! 
> 
> Not beta read! All mistakes are my own. If you see one pleass let me know!
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, and leave a kudo!

It can be hard being the helper of Love. She is always so pushy, and wants more and more power, but I don't mind really. I get to see people fall in love, and be happy. When I first started out, I would sometimes get the wrong people together. Then I got better at it. There is always the possibility that it won't work out, but it's not my job to make sure it will. I just need to get people started. Which is always fun to do!

People would sometimes hate on me for who falls in love. How can people not see that it is the same love for everyone? I don't use anything different. I might use different ways to get Love into them, but Love doesn't change. I frown at the thought of all the angry people. Why can't people just love, and not worry about silly things? I feel a nudge and look to the side. 

“Stop moping, you have a job to do, right?” Keith asks. I grin and nod. He was one of the first humans I ever met. I didn't hide well enough, and he caught me. Ever since he hasn't left my side. It takes a bit longer to get work done with him with me, but I enjoy his company. 

“Right, so the first two are Shiro and Allura.” I say, pulling out my long list of people. Keith can't read it, just like he can't see my wings. It was hard explaining why I could fly, he thought I was an alien. It was a very long conversation. 

“I know them. Shiro is my adoptive brother!” Keith says. I glance down at the names, before letting the list disappear. 

“You cool with me doing this? I don't have to, but if I change the list again Love might get angry.” I say. Keith grins widely. 

“No this is great! They will be great together. I always knew they would make a great couple” He says. I nod and start walking to where I know they will be. They are together, like I knew they would be. I motion for Keith to stay back, then turn myself invisible to them. I fly to them and place my hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and one on Allura’s arm. They both look up at each other and grin. I float back to Keith, the invisibility wearing off. I flick my wrist and the radio turns on to a slow song. Shiro and Allura look around confused, before Shiro shrugs and asks to dance. 

“Good job Lance.” Keith says. I grin at him, before turning back to watch the two dance. Once the song is over, I pull out my list to see who is next. 

“Hunk and Shay are next.” I say, pulling Keith along. Those two have always been meant for each other. I grin as I see them already eating together. I pull Keith down with me, hiding behind a bush. I glance at the two and blow a kiss. I look back at Keith and see him glaring at the ground. I roll my eyes, and turn back to the two. It definitely worked. I smile to myself, proud. 

“I'm hungry. Lets go to that coffee place!” I say. 

“You don't get hungry, but ok. Do you know who is next?” Keith asks. I shrug. 

“This one I'm just gonna wing.” I say, following Keith to our favorite coffee shop. I add a floppy hat, and some sunglasses. 

Keith orders my drink and comes to sit with me. I take a sip and sigh. My eyes scan the people before I notice someone walking and texting. Perfect. I wiggle my fingers and the person grins. 

“Did you just make Pidge fall in love?” Keith asks. I nod my head taking another drink. 

“Thank goodness. They deserve someone nice.” He says, snagging my cup and taking a long sip. I swat at him before taking it back. 

I snap my fingers and three others fall in love. I grin at Keith, who sticks his tongue out. I do it right back at him. 

“It's so hot out. Who’s next? Hopefully they are somewhere is cooling.” Keith grumbles. I bring out the list and grin.

“Oh! Allura’s dad is next.” I say. Keith’s eyes widen, but he follows me. I see them together at the park and nod my head. Some people don't need my help, but it's still nice to give them a little shove. I wiggle my fingers at them. Love must be happy today.

“Hey, you need a break, you've been working all day.” Keith says. 

“That's what I was created to do Keith. I can't just not work.” I say. 

“You can come to my place for at least an hour.” He argues. I look over and smirk. 

“As long as we fly there.” I say. He groans but nods, grabbing onto my arm. I feel my wings press out and push us off the ground with big strokes. 

We reach his place easily. I'm really not sure I should be doing this. I've taken too many breaks this last month. I snap out my list and check off the names I have already completed. It's a good amount for this week, but not as many as I would like. I nibble on the end of my pen, glaring at the names remaining. I should be able to get them all done within this week, before I get a new list. 

I feel arms wrap around me, and Keith's head on my shoulders. 

“I said a break Lance.” Keith mumbles. 

“What do you suppose we do?” I ask, marking off another name that I missed. 

“What do you think?” He and, kissing my cheek. I grin and turn around, throwing my list and pen away, letting them disappear. I tackle Keith, making sure we land on something soft. I bring my lips to his. 

I definitely needed a break. 


End file.
